


The Looking-Glass and Desires

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: The Looking-Glass Poems [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Poetry, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: A series of three short poems in which Ruby and Weiss celebrate their love for each other through sexual intimacy . Set after chapter/verse 23 of The Looking-Glass Poems and written from Weiss' perspective.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: The Looking-Glass Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Abstinence Is Pain

‘Even your body knows its heritage and will not be deceived.  
‘And your body is the harp of your soul, and it is yours to bring forth sweet music from it or confused sounds.’

So spake The Prophet,  
Whose teachings endure.

I was told it is best to abstain  
In the days after rebirth,  
But Ruby’s need is so great  
That she is in pain.

And my own desires spring forth;  
How I wish we could  
Frolic and play with  
The ecstasy of  
Skin against skin.

I feel damned of a sin we have yet to begin.

Last night, I am sure, we could have made love,  
But sex with affection? Such thoughts were too much.  
Instead, though calm, we lay ‘neath a storm,  
And though we shared blankets,  
I was soaked to the bone.

I and not We; Ruby seemed fine.  
Perhaps her brave front  
Was as such by design.

Perhaps the heat of desire  
Boiled steam from her thighs.

We wondered together,  
As the storm raged and wept,  
Whether we could keep still  
Or if we play in the wet.

We love now in silence;  
We wish not to abstain.  
Our bodies know their heritage.  
Abstinence is pain.


	2. Love Made Real

Last night, we made love.  
Ruby begged be deflowered.  
At first she was frantic,  
Pleasures fervent and staggered.

Through all of the noise  
And the distant, stead clatter,  
We sat ‘neath a waterfall  
As rose petals scatterred.

Ruby moaned and she screamed,  
So urgent was her release.

Then she lay there  
And breathed,  
And said,

“Make love to me.

“Let us be quiet  
And slow;  
There’s no hurry,  
You know.

“Let us know pleasures  
And tenderness  
That in haste we forego.”

Last night, we made love.  
Ruby kissed me with lips  
Made sweet just like honey  
From patience and bliss.

For what sates the tongue  
But hunger for the meal?

And what fulfills the soul  
But one’s love become real?

Together, we played.  
We no longer abstained.  
Our pleasures withheld  
Were much greater today.

At then, at long last,  
Both sated and tired,  
All of our needs  
Having met our desires,

We settled for sleep,  
No longer fearing  
The deep,  
The unknown,  
Or our feelings unshown.


	3. Sweet Music Be Our Heritage

Our bodies know their heritage  
And will not be deceived.  
With such knowledge in our hands,  
We used them as we pleased.

As if lost in a dream,  
Ruby shifted to me.

We settled warm  
Beneath the stars  
And gave  
Each other chills.

We would play alone this time,  
But each in fullest view;  
Beneath the moon and shining stars,  
I’ll masturbate with you.

A steady rhythm; pleasure sounds.  
We sang our music free  
Along with crickets,  
Songs of night,

Rejoiced what life could be.

Beneath a waterfall we played,  
Our pleasures so sublime.  
The rhythms, steady, pleasures ready,  
Freed from any crimes.

We sat and breathed in ecstasy,  
Content but wanting more.  
Our pleasures climaxed suddenly.  
We heightened and implored.

Our bodies know their heritage  
And will not be deceived.

We gave and we took;  
We played and we shook;  
We loved compassionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the same 2018 psychiatric hospitalization as The Looking-Glass Poems, these three verses are fictionalized accounts of experiences shared with my partner, a fractionalized ego state who, in my head, exists very much as her own person.


End file.
